Orde
Orde was a male Toa of Psionics, and was one of the first Toa created. History Orde was created about 100,000 years ago, as the first Toa of Psionics (he was never a Matoran). His first mission was to calm a group of Zyglak. However, the mission had failed, and the Zyglak had become more brutal and savage. After seeing how the Zyglak had turned out when Orde had tried calming them, it was decided upon that all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Psionics after Orde would be female. Little is known of what became of him afterward. At one point, he used his powers to save a dozen Matoran from Dark Hunters. They escaped, but Orde was captured by the hunters and interrogated. He was later rescued by his Toa Team. Spherus Magna After Teridax's death, he evacuated the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna. Afterwards Onua assigned him, Chiara, Zaria and Gelu to find the Great Beings and convince them to come back to Spherus Magna. After the mission briefing, they traveled north towards Bota Magna. They were later captured by Bota Magna Vorox. They were eventually freed, but only to find out they would be hunted by the Vorox until they were killed. After being sent out to be hunted, the Toa headed through the forest, Zaria finding a good ambush spot. Chiara and Zaria sat in wait, while Orde and Gelu stayed out as bait. After the Vorox trackers and Kabrua, that group's alpha male, arrived, Gelu and Orde waited for the others attacks which never came. Kabrua then stated that he knew about Toa power and how to cancel it. Gelu confirmed that he had information on Great Beings, since they knew about Toa. Orde instantly wanted to take action, but Gelu suggested they run, since the Vorox hadn't found the others yet. Running east, the two came across a river. Orde suggested going through the river, though Gelu suggested going up into the trees, for the Vorox would see their footprints on the other bank. They went into the tree, and Gelu told Orde to read Kabrua's mind to see if he knew anything. Kabrua crossed by and Orde successfully entered the Vorox's mind without his knowing. Orde then looked deeper into his mind for what he needed, and found a glimpse of the knowledge. However, Kabrua sensed his presence and Orde immediately exited. Orde then told Gelu that he had learned a Great Being had been hiding inside the body of someone from the Matoran Universe for the last 100,000 years, but he was forced to leave before he could learn who he was inhabiting. However, he had been able to see faint images of what he planned for Spherus Magna. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Psionics, Orde had the ability to create and control mental energy, which he could then use in various forms. These applications included, but was not limited to: mind reading, mind control, telepathy, mental blasts, and telekinesis. However, unlike most other Toa, Orde could not absorb his own element. He also wore a Kanohi mask which gave him a unique power. His mask name and power remain unidentified. Appearances *''The Yesterday Quest'' (First appearance)